1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pointing device, and more particularly relates to a pointing device that could depend on the different requirements of users to change to a mouse-operating mode or a holding-a-pen-operating mode.
2. Background of the Invention
A pointing device such as a mouse device is commonly used, and the pointing device is an essential input device for the computer system of nowadays. Therefore, almost all users would use the mouse device configured to input instructions and operate the computer system. In order to make the users utilize the mouse device comfortably, so that the manufacturers are improving its functions, appearance and flexibility. For example, the displacement of the cursor which displayed on the computer screen is operated by sensing module of the mouse device that has replaced the trackball of the mouse device in early periods. Furthermore, a roller wheel is disposed between the two buttons of the mouse device, so as to obtain superior convenience while the users using the mouse device.
However, the use of the mouse device at present that is the user puts its palm placing onto the surface of the mouse device and configured to be hold the whole mouse device, such the above-mentioned using manner that causes the muscles and joints of the users' hand easily tired after a long time. Moreover, the forgoing using manner that also causes the injury with the user's wrist or hand due to the user's wrist lacks the point of application during the long time.
Nevertheless, the existing mouse device has evolved with ergonomics, or the mouse device is known has evolved with the holding-pen using manner, so as to retard the tiredness of the users' hand. However, the user uses the forgoing mouse device who still maintains the same posture during operation, which causes the problem as injury with the user's wrist and hand yet.